golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
STEPHANIE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.77. Blond hair color, green eyes. Date of birth August 18, 2016. Stephanie Anne Kensington is an OC character from my stories. She is the daughter of Lydia and has an older sister Daphne and an older brother too, Byron. She married Martin Carson. She has a daughter named Charlotte. Historia en GWNE Némesis She is evoked by her nephew David in his last moments. Historia en GWA Alfa No she doesn´t appear. She wasn´t born Historia en GWB Beta No aparece ni se la nombra Historia en GWG Gamma She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned Historia en GWD Delta She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature As a child, her parents moved to Nature. Stephanie was taken care of many times by her older sister Daphne, whom she affectionately calls Dap. She admires her a lot and when she is older she wants to be like her. The only thing that does not match is that, while Daphne studies to become a teacher, she wants to be a model. Her older sister also makes her admire the songs of the Justices group, especially those of Kerria Malden. However, as she grows and receives classes at the Schoo'''l of the Faith', in addition to her own education at home, '''Stephanie' is developing a great homophobia and refuses to listen to music from that group and from any artist who is "diverted." Upon reaching adolescence she falls in love with her teacher and boyfriend of her sister, Martin. But she quiets her feelings by seeing that he is very much in love with her sister and Daphne corresponds to him. Her older sister also, going with her shops, tackles the famous model Sonia Calderón, of whom Steph is a big fan. Thus she manages to photograph herself with her idol. That same afternoon, Stephanie will meet a "friend" of her sister. One woman called Sabra Levi, who seems to share her prejudices against the gays. However, soon, that woman, claiming to be her sister Daphne's girlfriend, assaults Martin leaving him unconscious in a bar and is sued by the boy's parents. Steph is called to testify revealing all her aversion to people with that sexual orientation. There is a circumstance that Sabra's defense lawyer is Kerria Malden herself, Stephanie concludes, she arrives to tell her reproachfully. '- "I admired you, you were everything I wanted to be, why did you have to spoil it? Why couldn't you be normal?' Her own sister Daphne will testify later by saying that Sabra is obsessed with her and that the game followed her out of fear. Stephanie suffers for her sister and feels more attached to her than ever. She in turn begins dating Trent, a classmate of her high School. But later, she and Trent are kidnapped by one evil woman called Marla who takes advantage of her. Steph ends up in the hospital, Stephanie hears Sabra talk to nurse Margaret Kendall when they both think she sleeps. That woman reveals that she and Daphne did indeed go out together and forgive Daphne who had committed perjury at the trial when he testified against her. That makes Steph's opinion change. She goes on to support her sister and not condemn her for her sexual orientation. Even so, Daphne expresses her desire to continue with the plans she and Martin have for their wedding. This occurs and soon, Stephanie becomes an aunt with the birth of her nephew David. The years pass and Stephanie manages to realize her dream. It becomes a quoted model of the house of Emerald (Lassart) Deveraux, which parades in Nature and on Earth. She will even go to New York to apologize to Kerria for what he said in the past. This will introduce her young son Brian who is a fan of his. Steph, having a gesture with him and his mother, will take some pictures with them. Years later her niece Leah is born. However, soon, her sister must testify in another trial where she admits her homosexuality. She is fired from the College where she worked and after some more problems flees from Nature leaving her children in the care of Steph. She will act as a second mother. After several years, her sister reappears, seriously ill. At least that tells her. Stephanie and Martin have been approaching and falling in love during that time. Although it is not easy for the former model and director of the Deveraux house in Sagan City, the capital of Nature, to try to reconcile David with his mother. She has more success leading Leah so Daphne can see her. Then, miraculously, her sister recovers becoming as young and radiant as she remembered her as a child. Finally, Martin will divorce Daphne. He and Steph get married, just like Daphne and Sabra. but David leaves Nature forever. Then comes the "Big Dream" for everyone. Upon waking, Steph will have a daughter named Charlotte. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] She meets with all the characters and the rest of the Universe at the time of Transcendence. Curiosities of the character. She is affectionately called Steph by her family and friends. She sometimes refers to her sister Daphne as. "My sexy sis" As a young girl she is very impulsive and homophobic, she changes radically as she becomes an adult and better understands people. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation